This invention relates generally to devices for applying granular material, such as fertilizer and related chemicals in granular form, to the ground for the promoting of crop growth and protection. More specifically, this invention is in the nature of an improvement over other devices of the type disclosed in earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,107 and 2,929,634, issued to E.S. Gandrud, co-inventor of this invention. At the present time, the practice of farming on a very large scale demands the use of implements which can effectively treat a large area of ground with a minimum number of traverses of the implement over the ground.